The Mockingjay's Last Song
by ihuntwithwinchesters
Summary: Katniss after she came back from the war is having a hard time adjusting to her little sister not being by her side. what does actually happen? Oneshot


The Mockingjay's last song

I lie awake in bed. i am haunted by nightmares of seeing Prim die, Of seeing the fire ignite behind her. My skin is scarred it will never heal. My arms are against my bare stomach, one of the parts of my body that isn't that badly scarred. Buttercup is curled at my feet, dreaming dreams of Prim I imagine. I turn over expecting to see her lying in the next bed. But the room is empty. I cry myself back to sleep and I just wish I could have saved her. I clamber out of bed. I dress in simple hunting clothes. I go into the drawer that has my precious belongings in. I reach it and feel for the parachute from the games. That holds my pearl in. I put it in my pocket and walk towards the door. The sun isn't up. I think today is Wednesday. Today is the day Peeta comes round to visit. To check how I am feeling. He bakes me fresh cheese buns every week in attempt to get me to eat. It scares me to think that he will come round tonight and not find me. I haven't left the house in 5 weeks. I refuse to leave but today I am going to leave and I plan to never come home. I run towards the fence, I am used to having to listen out for the buzz. But the fence was pushed over when the bombing's took place. I run towards the tree I hide my bow in. My favourite bow, the one my dad made me. I look for my quiver but I can't find it. "Why Katniss?" I turn, I know the voice far to well "Peeta, please let me explain." I plead. "No, Katniss, I know what your doing. Why would you even attempt to leave, you knew I could find you. It's not hard." "Peeta please. I want this. I don't want to have to suffer anymore. I don't want to have to live knowing that there was nothing I could do to save my own little sister. This all started to save Prim from harm but instead it ended with her death. I just want to be with her." I plead at Peeta choking on my own sobs. "Please Katniss, I just want you. In my life, why do you think I still visit? Because I still love you I always have, and I always will. Please don't do this Katniss." I stare into Peeta's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you more Peeta. But I am miserable. I don't want to live here any longer. Please let me go…" I beg Peeta, choking on my own tears. "Please…"

Peeta looks to the floor than back to my eyes. "Take me with you. I want to be with you forever. I love you more than life itself. Please. Don't leave me alone here. Please, we'll be together for ever just like we were meant to be."

I run into Peeta's arms. "I love you Peeta Mellark." Peeta got down onto one knee and brought out a small diamond ring. But I recognized it from somewhere. "Katniss Everdeen, Will you marry me?" "Of course Peeta Mellark. I love you." Peeta raised up, I had to help him due to his fake leg. "Your mother gave me the ring," he says as he slips the ring onto my finger. "I phoned to ask for her blessing, then she said she would send over the perfect ring." Peeta explained whilst I admired the beauty of it. "This is the ring my father gave to her. Thank you Peeta." I kiss him. We sit for hours under the sun of District 12. I turn to stare at Peeta who is stroking hair from my face. "Peeta, thank you. Thank you, you gave me what I always wanted before I died. You gave me a life and you made me happy. You made me feel loved." I lean up and kiss Peeta on the mouth. "Come on. I don't want to do it here. I want to be married before we die." I hold Peeta's hand as we walk through the woods. I stop and take my bow from around my body and bury it under the dirt and leaves. "I won't be needing this now will I?" I say as I lead Peeta further into the woods. We eventually reach the lake in the woods. The mockingjay's are mimicking each other's calls. The sun comes through the gaps in the canopy of trees. I turn to face Peeta and hold both his hands in mine. "I don't care if its not official, we will always be married in my eyes." I kiss Peeta on the lips and keep going for minutes. I love Peeta, I always have. I will always love my Peeta. I pull away from Peeta and sit him down by the river, I tell him to watch out for anyone who could be a threat whilst I go out to find something. I walk back towards the lake where Peeta was. He has made small beds from leaves and flowers he welcomes me back with a hug and a kiss. He then takes both my hands in his and speaks softly "Katniss Everdeen, will you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, until Death do us part?" I look deep into his eyes "I do… and do you Peeta Mellark take me to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold? Until death do us part?" Peeta smiles "Of course I do." "You may now kiss the bride." I say jokingly. Peeta holds my back, kisses me for god knows how long and then we eventually split. I reach into my pocket and get out the pearl that Peeta found in the Quell, I place the parachute on the lake and let the water carry it away. I take a small bag from my belt. The bag contained Nightlock. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask him as I place 3 berries in my own hand. "Of course." He says as he opens his hand waiting for the poison. I place 3 berries in his hand. I lie down on the beautiful beds Peeta designed. I grabbed onto Peeta's hand. "Together?"

"Together…"

I throw back the berries chew and swallow. I feel drowsy I look over to Peeta who has done the same. I squeeze his hand and close my eyes. Allowing death to claim me.

I wake up in the same place I was. The Lake. In the bed Peeta made. But Peeta's is empty. I look over and sit up. My skin is no longer scarred. I stand up and look around then I hear the birds. The mockingjay's singing the tune. Rue's tune. Her beautiful song that we used it the games. "Welcome Home, Katniss." I turn around and before me stands my entire family. Prim, Dad, Finnick, Mags, Pollux, Darius, and Rue. I run to Prim and lift her up in my arms. "My little sister." I say as I pull her into a suffocating bear hug. I do the same to everyone. Then Peeta walks forward. I run into his arms and he lifts me up. I kiss him and it's like falling in love with him all over again. I fall into his arms. Then turn to face every member that played a part in my life. They are all here. All happy and smiling, they will never feel pain or sadness in their life ever again. for here they are safe.

here in my little heaven in the woods.


End file.
